1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing technique, and more particularly, to a method and a device for generating a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the technology and the image capturing technique, many manufacturers have researched and developed the three-dimensional image capturing technique with enthusiasm. Recently, in addition to watching different types of three-dimensional (3D) images using three-dimensional image receiving device (such 3D eyeglasses), an auto-stereoscopic display technique has been developed. As a result, three-dimensional image capturing devices and display devices that are suitable for customer use are launched to markets successively.
When an object is seen by human's eyes with slightly different angles, human's eyes will see two images with slight differences which are called binocular disparity or retinal disparity. A brain combines the two images with slight differences into a single object with layers and depths, and then a 3D impression is generated in the human's brain.
Thus, three-dimensional image capturing devices have to capture and provide images respectively for a left eye and a right eye. Most of the current methods use different capturing devices to capture a plurality of images from different angles and then perform post-processing to synthesize the images, or use two independent lenses disposed on main bodies of capturing devices so as to capture images in simulation of the right and left eyes of viewers. It is known that three-dimensional capturing devices having a single processor can only process a two-dimensional image from either the left eye or the right eye in a time slot and then generate a three-dimensional image by integrating two-dimensional images of left and right eyes according to a three-dimensional image format, while consuming much time for processing and waiting. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a procedure with higher efficiency in generating three-dimensional images, so that the function of live view on a three-dimensional image capturing device is provided.